


Deleted Scenes

by CameronFoss



Series: The Love of Monsters [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Background - Freeform, Director Sawyer, F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Smut, Violence, chapter spacific, director danvers, levity, space!fam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameronFoss/pseuds/CameronFoss
Summary: Pre-established Director Sanvers - Deleted scenes from my Love of Monsters series.Each chapter is headed by the rating. E is for any and all smut I write, if that is what you are avoiding (or looking for!).
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer, Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer
Series: The Love of Monsters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931620
Comments: 71
Kudos: 92





	1. E: Hold my Hands (Ch. 8)

**Author's Note:**

> From Chapter 8: September: Bargaining
> 
> Context: Maggie and Lucy are finally getting on the same page, and have been working together to support Kara. Meanwhile, Alex has had her mechanical accident resulting in the amputation of her arm from just below her elbow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 8: September: Bargaining
> 
> Context: Maggie and Lucy are finally getting on the same page, and have been working together to support Kara. Meanwhile, Alex has had her mechanical accident resulting in the amputation of her arm from just below her elbow.

They’d had sex since Alex disappeared, though it had taken a couple months.

In the beginning it was lots of slow caresses, every moment carefully considered. Afraid the other might crumble. It was always at night, after they’d settled in bed and were left with their own thoughts and suddenly just needed to feel their remaining girlfriend – imbuing every touch with as much love and protection as they could. Then they’d come down, they’d curl into each other as hard as they could.

After they’d figured out how to successful _date_ each other without Alex, sex had become a less intense undertaking. More common, less emotional, though still filled with adoration of people who had already lost one partner.

But the hot sex? The steamy sex? The stuff that made Maggie scream, and Lucy smirk and, just once, Alex accidentally put her elbow through the dry wall? That really hadn’t come back.

Lucy suspected it had something to do with the shifted dynamic. Despite Alex’s refusal to admit it, she bottomed _hard_ , almost exclusively. Which worked great for Lucy, who was a beautifully cruel top. Maggie generally occupied the verse position, deferring to Lucy but not quiet subbing – and there was the rub. Most, though not all, the steamy three-noise-complaints, having-to-patch-the-dry-wall, mind-blowing nights involved these dynamics.

This is what spun around Lucy’s head as she showered – how both she and Maggie still boarded on hesitant. How they had never actually discussed new limits or interests or even just this change in dynamic. She resolved to change at least that tonight. Alex had always been the shy one, stuttering over explicit conversations. She and Maggie could handle this.

So focused was she on having this conversation, that went she walked back into the bedroom, before she could process an advanced thought, her mouth was producing “I want to talk about sex.”

Not quite what she was going for but at least it was to the point.

Maggie, sitting cross legged on the bed in a tank top and boxers just blinked for a moment – head still wrapped up in the casefile she’d been reading.

“Um, okay?” She asked, dropping the folder onto the bedside, tilting her head, dimples popping. “Did you have something specific in mind?”

“We never re-established limits,” _after Alex_ left went unsaid.

“Okay, that’s a fair point. Has something changed for you?” Panic swept over her face. “Did I do something you weren’t comfortable with? Because Luce, I-“

“No! No, no, no!” Crawling onto the bed until she was on her knees before Maggie, she placed her hands on either side of her face. “No, you didn’t do anything to make me uncomfortable, okay?”

Squinting back, she eventually nodded. “ _Has_ something changed for you?”

Taking away her hands, she picked at the hem of the too large Midvale Charity Run shirt she was wearing but kept her eyes forward. She was _not_ going to be awkward about this. She was _Lucy Lane_ for Christs sake.

“Without Alex,” she watched Maggie’s expression carefully, ready to stop at any point. “The power dynamic has shifted.”

“You asking me to sub for you Lane?” The dimples were back. She didn’t even try to resist poking at one, returning the smile.

“Maybe, if that’s something you’re interested in. But also, just generally. Without Alex to focus on, I think we’re both hesitating a lot more then we used to. It’s probably a good idea to just re-affirm any limits and boundaries.”

“Sure,” she bit her lip for a second and then just decided to dive in. “For the record, I could definitely bottom for you occasionally.”

Damn, okay. It had been a while since their last limits talk with the stuttering stumbling Alex. She’d forgotten how good Maggie was at just coming out with it. And how _distracting_ her particular approach could be. 

Lucy shifted, just a hint, at the thought. “Seriously?”

“I’ve never done the poly thing before Lane, and all the girl’s I’ve ever been with just expected me to top – side effect of the badge and gun-“

“The leather probably doesn’t help.”

“Hush,” but she grinned wider. “Anyway, I always considered myself a verse – I _liked_ occupying that middle ground when it was you and Alex. That included letting you lead bade.”

Biting the corner of her lip, Lucy shifted on her knees. “Do you have any limits I should know about? We’ll always use lights; you can always stop or slow down – but any I should know now?”

Maggie thought for a long, hard moment, reaching over and tucking a stray lock of still damp hair behind Lucy’s ear. “Violence isn’t my thing, inflicting and receiving, though watching hasn’t been a problem – as you know. Ah… humiliation is a hard limit, but any dirty talked we’ve used in the past is fair game.”

“Do you mean just what’s been said to you? Or Alex as well?”

Biting her lip, Maggie nodded. “Both – either. It’s all good.”

Leaning forward just an inch, Lucy resisted the urge to touch but couldn’t help glancing down at her lips. “Anything else?”

“I don’t like restraints,” something Lucy distinctly remembered from the first conversation. “Anything holding me down, other than you, is generally a limit.”

“Other than me?” Lip biting again, and Lucy didn’t miss the way Maggie’s eyes roamed.

Challenge edges Maggie eyes, her smirk sharpening even as she felt heat spreading. “Only if you think you can keep me down, Major.” 

“So,” she snaked her fingers down Maggie’s arm, running along the inside of her forearm to slip around a wrist. The other hand occupied itself by resting on the exposed part of her thigh. Maggie visibly shivered, eyes darkening. “Holding your wrists?”

“Green,” she breathed.

“What about…” she dropped her voice to a husky whisper, crawling forward until Maggie was forced to back up, leaning on her elbows and straightening her legs. “Holding them down?”

“Bright green, Lane,” eyes fixed on Lucy, even as her captive hand was pressed behind her, forcing her to drop onto her back. 

Lucy swung her leg over the other women, resting her weight on her knees and the hand holding Maggie’s wrist, hovering inches from her face. “Will you stay here, if I tell you to?”

A shuddering breath followed by a nod enabled Lucy to release. Ducking down, she scratched blunt nails at the exposed skin between her boxers and top, relishing how her hips jerked and a moan escaped. Running one hand up toned abs, she dipped her tongue into the exposed bellybutton, smiling at the anticipated lifting of hips.

Maggie didn’t break until Lucy’s other hand dipped just an inch below her waist band. The ex-hostaged hand was suddenly in her hair, a pitched whine following when Lucy pulled away completely.

“Tut, tut, tut,” already dipping her nose along Maggie’s chin and neck, she pressed the hand back into the bedsheets.

“Sorry, not sorry.”

Lucy laughed, happy to just see where they could push boundaries in this new dynamic.

Taking her free wrist in her hand, she pressed them both next to Maggie head, smiling at the moaned response. “Let’s try again?”

Running blunt nails down the sensitive skin of both wrists, her tongue and mouth exploring the exposed neck, she felt Maggie’s back arch. “Sensitive?”

“Hands, arms – yeah,” she gasped back, just as Lucy sank her teeth a centimeter into the curve of her shoulder. “Fu-uck Lane, Jesus."

“Mmmmmm?”

“Please, just- Christ!” Apparently, the combination of whisper soft touches on the underside of her elbow and grazing her ear with her tongue was appreciated. “Just, fuck- Just touch me.”

Part of Lucy wanted to drag this out – see how much Maggie could beg. But, honestly, she also just wanted to feel the women writhe underneath her. Abandoning the wrists (hands gripping the pillows above gave Lucy the confidence they would stay put a while), she reached down and dragged up the tank.

Fuck – the ridges of her abs always made Lucy’s mouth water – the desire to run her longue along each crevice almost unbearable. She indulged, fingers seeking every nook in her girlfriend which made her moan, listing for the hitches in breathing and enjoying the rolling of hips. Until, eventually her hand dipped below the waistline again, finding the heat that she was so hoping for.

Coming back up to Maggie’s eye line, she watched carefully as she dipped her fingers below, testing how wet and wanting her girl actually was before continuing. She needn’t have worried.

“You’re soaked,” moaned directly into her ear made had the Detectives hips canting again. “This all for me Mags?”

A moaned yes, and Lucy positioned her fingers against her entrance, thumb just touching her clit, hesitating.

“I’m green Luce,” panting, it took all her focus to set eyes on her girlfriend hovering above her. “Just please, fuck m-eee!”

They both groaned at the feeling – Lucy shuddering as she caught Maggie’s lips, tongue pressing in, swallowing every moan. She set a faster pace than she normally would this early in the evening, but she honestly couldn’t resist. Maggie was so soft and warm and _good_ beneath her.

The feeling of a hand in her hair made her smirk, pressing harder into the heat and making her hips roll again. The grip in her hair had her own hips twitching, but she had a goal. The hand that remained tangled in the pillows was taken, pressing the wrist into the bed even as Maggie pressed back, muttering _green_ over and over and Lucy picked up speed, grinding down on the thigh between hers.

Just as she was about to lose her rhythm, her own hip shuddering against Maggie’s thigh, the hand in her hair tightened. Her girlfriends head tilted back as her body was pulled taught – familiar enough signs that Lucy had the notice to capture her in a kiss, open mouthed and wet, muffling the half moan, half scream that escaped, still working her through the orgasm.

Lucy smirked, muttering “good girl,” into the sweety clavicle. Maggie just moaned back, turning her body so she could burrow into the still clothed shoulder of her girlfriend.

It took long minutes for their hearts to stop pounding. Lucy dragging still wet fingers along the exposed skin of Maggie back while she tried to control her shaky breathing.

Eventually, Maggie sank into the bed more fully, relaxing under Lucy’s touch. She buried her face in the pillows, allowing Lucy to staddle her naked back. A happy sigh followed when the gentle touches dragged up to her exposed arm. Lucy took note of the faint reddening around her wrists, where her fingers had dug in, restrained. Where Maggie had trusted her.

Lucy allowed the moment to drag, listening to Maggie’s breathing and watching her fingers twitch with faint aftershocks. Leaning forward, she placed a slow, wet, kiss the nape of her spine. “For the record,” she murmured into her shoulder, running one hand up to interlock their fingers. “I’m not totally adverse to bottoming for you.”

The laugh that escaped made Lucy grin. A smile which would remain over the next twenty minutes of her just stroking her fingers along the top of her girlfriend’s shoulders, all the way to the tips of her fingers.


	2. G: Make your own Sunshine (Ch. 11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 11: November: Depression 
> 
> Context: None really needed? 3 and a half years into their journey home, Ella hatches a plan to embarrass Alex and improve everyone's mood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please! If you want to get the full vibe of this chapter, listen to Walking on Sunshine, by Katrina and the Waves - There is a point in the fic where I will literally tell you to press play. It's written so, hypothetically, the lyrics coincide. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPUmE-tne5U

**COMMUNITY LOG: Day 1,277**

“Okay!” The camera clicked on to the _very_ close up face of Ella – her grin large and infectious. “Today’s actually a super dark day for like… most of the crew ‘cause it’s been _exactly_ three and a half years since we left Earth. But! I have a plan.”

Her grin inched up another notch. “So, our Captain is actually this super lovely good person, but she’s like… real gruff a lot of the time and people are generally pretty scared of her. She’s got all these scars and she threatens people really casually and she’s this genius who also happens to be, like, _super_ good at killing and stuff. Not to mention she leads a ship with… a reputation. So yeah – scary.”

“But like… three years ago she had me fix her phone up so that she could upload the photos she took of all the dead when we first landed and she was making sure she had good records – dark I know but bear with me – and I did! But I also, kinda, sorta, cloned her phone while I was at it?”

“I know! Really bad right, but I couldn’t resist! And I didn’t really know her at the time, and everyone, like, hated her so I figured she couldn’t seek revenge or anything. But, whatever, not the point! Aside from like a bazillion photos of her friends – sups cute by the way – and girlfriends – sups _hot_ by the way – I also found her Spotify downloads. And let me tell you,” her expression dipped into pure joy. “T’was an experience.”

“Cause like, our gruff, super badass, genuinely terrifying leader has this playlist downloaded on her phone called _Supergirl Soundtrack_ and it is my absolute favorite thing. So!” she turned the camera around to reveal she was standing in a hallway, with a hatch at the end, a label over the top reading MESS HALL in four languages. “I hooked my tablet up to the ships sound system, and now we are going to crash lunch. I hope I don’t die.”

She navigated through the remainder of the hall with her very not-steady hand held camera. The camera swung down as she clambered into the hall, and the sound of it shutting behind her was heard.

Swinging back up revealed a relatively massive room - designed to seat the entire crew of 150, there were three lines of benched steel tables. Each time had four sections to enable people to navigate between when approaching the serving stations by the kitchen on the right, near Ella’s entrance.

Currently, only about 45 crew were seated. Ella had timed her shenanigans carefully: Anyone who’d been on the ship for any length of time would know those present where the deeply loyal Team-Alex members – those that had stopped the early lynching; resisted the accusations of her involvement in Cadmus; whose lives she had saved. Some were even just those that recognized a good person, who was ready and willing to protect others at any cost. 

Alex herself was sitting at the head of the table, chatting animatedly with Dryl about something, hands gesticulating wildly – Though Ella knew her well enough to see the overenthusiastic distraction when she saw it. To her left sat Ky, deeply engrossed in something with many wires and little chance of ever turning on, ignoring her untouched meal.

Everyone else was scattered about – some eating like normal people, seated with their food in front of them. Others were sitting on the tables, laughing and grabbing mouthfuls with spare hands as they chatted away. The youngest Exodus crew member wasn’t even pretending to eat, currently evading the too-slow hands of his older brother. The entire room was filled with chatter and laughter.

Alex only gave El her attention when she saw the camera, patting Dryl on the shoulder as she shifted. Suspicion lurked in narrow eyes. “What are you doing?”

“Oh,” El feigned innocence. “Nothing much.”

Alex narrowed her eyes even further, bracing her elbows on the table.

“I was just going through some old files, you know, boring tech work,” the laughter in her voice was _not_ convincing. “And I found something really interesting!”

The standoff between friends was drawing the attention of those nearby, the sound in the rooming dying just a notch.

“You know, I would just never have thought you were _such_ a supergirl fan!” Alex’s eyes flew wide, panic briefly flitting across her expression. “I mean, it’s that! Or, you really do just have a secret thing for sugar sweet preppy soundtracks.”

Realization dawned and Alex’s eyes got impossibly wider, but no longer from panic. “Don’t you even think about it,” she half raised from her chair, part smiling part glaring as she pointed a threatening finger at the tech.

“Oh, you mean don’t press this button, which play’s your phones _personal private_ music downloads?”

“El, I swear to-“ And she did.

**[PRESS PLAY I BEG OF YOU]**

Enough had heard what was happening that the absolute _shock_ of Katrina and the Waves _I’m Walking on Sunshine_ crashing out of the speakers was palpable.

Alex groaned (not audible over the music) and smacked her forehead on the table making Ky look over at her confusedly.

“Oh. My. God.” Someone said off to El’s left – Drew, a very passably human person, who happened to be one of Alex’s ground crew and had personally seen her badassery in action.

The unbearably cheerful “ _Ow!_ ” that started of the song’s lyrics made Alex jam her hands over her head, and literally everyone else start to vibrate in glee at her embarrassment.

Someone from further back, British accent audible as she shouted, “interesting taste Danvers!”

By the time Alex had lifted her head to point threateningly at said person, the lyrics had gotten into full swing, drowning out (and undermining) anything threatening she would have said.

 _"I used to think maybe you loved me, now, baby, I'm sure,”_ the room started to buzz, the tempo and their friend’s embarrassment catching everyone up in the hype. _“And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door.”_

“Ma?!” Ky’s eyes were wide in shock drawing Alex’s attention but before she could even explain the music kicked into its second gear and the entire room’s energy picked up – leaving Alex unable to do anything but laugh in its wake.

El pulled back the angle, thus the camera now captured how many of the original Exodus members, who had been on earth before, started to mouth the words. Even those completely alien to the song were rocking heads and bodies to it – trying to feed into Alex’s obvious mortification (and happiness). 

Finally, Alex just cracked, grinning up at Ella with happy narrowed eyes and a shake of her head. She seemed to wait a second, head nodding just a little to the beat, giving the song another moment before –

 _“I'm walking on sunshine, whoa,”_ and with it, Alex was on her feet, chair scattering backwards, pointing a finger at Ky’s shocked (and increasingly horrored) expression. Singing along just loud enough to register. “ _I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, and don't it feel good!”_ Alex spun away from the table – grabbing a stiff Dryl with enough vigor that he stood with the movement, pulling him into a very manly spin.

 _“I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true,”_ she rubbed at Ky’s hair, making her smack aimlessly above her head, wide embarrassed eyes still tracking the elder Danvers channel her younger sister’s ability to just _not care_.

 _“And I don't want to spend my whole life just a-waiting for you,”_ she pointed at a grinning Drew across the table. She did a very awkward jig thing, making El completely lose the ability to hold the camera steady, letting the frame swing wide to capture others joining their fearless leader in a sing-along. 

Aliens of all species had grabbed each other, swinging loved ones around. Others just laughed and cheered on, egged others to get involved. By the time the lens swung back, it seemed the entire room was packed full of carefree friends just having an afternoon of nonsense together.

Swinging back to Alex, El captured the moment she reached down and caught Lucas (the youngest crew member at 6 years old) by the lapels of his jumpsuit lifting him into the air with ease, gently catching him in her arms, so they were face to face.

Pressing her nose against his, she continued to sing with a wide grin, making the boy giggle _“I said, baby, I just want you back, and I want you to stayyyyyy! Oh, yeah, now I'm walking on sunshine, whoa.”_

And for the entire song, a crew of 50 friends actually let themselves feel they could _feel alive, feel the love, feel the love that's really real._ And it really, truly, did feel good.


	3. M: Alex-Ironside of Earth (Ch. 13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 13: January: Acceptance
> 
>  **IMPORTANT NOTE: This is NOT CANNON for this AU. This is from an early draft in which I planned on the chapters of Acceptance to be way more complicated and angsty. I cut this because I really wanted the Superfriends to be in a better place for the reunions AND I wanted Alex to tell her stories from space in her own time.** Therefore, while this is an actual event that Alex endured while away, the Superfriends did not actually find out about it like this. Kara's Earth Birthday is just your normal, happy(ish) event while they all learn to live without Alex. 
> 
> Context: It's Kara's Earth Birthday! Meanwhile, Alex has been forced to rescue some of her crew from Warworld after they are kidnapped and sold to the cages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously guys, this is not cannon for my AU. But I figured you might enjoy it regardless? Also, an insight into some of Alex's experiences while away. 
> 
> Warning: Violence, death, trauma (typical Space!Alex stuff :( )

Ringing in a new year without Alex had been a trial, but when Kara’s birthday rolled around all of the Superfriends collectively winced. Kara had been through all the stages of grief by now – in fact all of them had started to settle into an uneasy acceptance. Not that Alex was gone or dead, but that they couldn’t do anything about it. That, if Alex was coming back, it would likely be on her own.

It had been a hard road, and even today Kara was struggling. She’d insisted that there be no big party. That she didn’t want a big hoopla this year.

So, respecting that wish, they’d all agreed to meet up at the dive, because at least that way Kara could have a drink as well. Everyone had even managed to get the night off, including Lena despite her hesitance about the whole _Luthor in an_ _alien bar_ thing.

Which is how the party of seven found themselves chatting around one of the larger booths tucked to the side.

Kara was nursing something very alien and very deadly but seemed to be keeping her at a nice buzz. Lucy and Lena had simultaneously ordered the best scotch available (eyeing each other respectfully), which, at this bar, wasn’t saying much. The boys were on their second pitcher. Meanwhile, Maggie stuck to seltzer, given work first thing and, unlike most of the table, she wasn’t her own boss.

“Hey, I just wanted to thank you guys,” not quite a slur, but the edges of her words blurred as Kara interrupted the dull chatter of their table. “You’ve all been so good to me this last year… I don’t know what I woulda done without you.”

“You’ll never have to know LD,” Maggie responds, bumping their shoulders playfully. “We got your back.” Half the table raised their glasses in agreement. It was not missed by most that both Lena and Kara’s hands slipped under the table – but they were letting them come to terms with that on their own (or Lucy was making them anyway).

“I always…” Kara adjusted her glasses with her free hand, heaving a breath. “I thought that without Alex I would lose that safety net, ya know? That person who would always be there? But you guys,” she looked at Lucy and Maggie “have become like the sisters I never had.”

“Awwww,” Winn’s grin was infectious, the girls all finding themselves smiling at one and other.

“How ‘bout a toast?” Maggie waved down the waiter, signaling for another round. Once he was handing out drinks, she raised her own. “To the Danvers sisters – we should come with a warning!”

Kara snorted so hard she cracked her glass, but it had the desired effect. The tension broke as everyone clinked – Lucy adding under her breath “No one could find a warning label big enough for Alex Danvers.” 

“Oh, _for sure,”_ the waiter added, still stacking used glasses. “Danvers almost took that guy’s _head off_ in that final fight! Didn’t know she had a sister though. That’d be a sight.”

“What?” Lucy hadn’t moved her glass from its half-raised position, eyes fixed on the waiter.

“I mean, I know she gets all weird after the kill, but Danvers was unstoppable man, such a shame that she’s vanished. Hey – maybe that sister could step in?”

The entire table blinked. Lucy put down her glass and turned.

“You are going to explain what in god’s name you are talking about,” his eyes widened at her sharp look. “Speak – now.”

“Sorry! I thought you were talking about the Warworld fighter? I didn’t mean to interrupt!”

“The Warworld fighter?” Kara breathed, so tense in her seat that Lena openly rubbed at her shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“Describe her,” the demand was shaper then intended, but Lucy wasn’t entirely sure how her mouth was producing words. When the guy hesitated, Lucy was out of her chair, Maggie a half step behind her. Grabbing his collar with enough force that he stumbled a step, she shoved him against a nearby support beam. The height difference was not a factor when Lucy Lane was this furious. “ _Speak_.”

“I- I don’t know dude! She’s like, late 20s? Red-ish short hair, big scar running down the side? Human! That’s why the odds were still staked against her after so many wins – everyone keeps expected her to just kneel over.”

Lucy didn’t release his collar but turned to look back at the table. Everyone’s wide eyes were fixed on hers. Shock, a little bit of hope, more shock. Kara’s glass hadn’t just shattered, it was fine grains of wet sand in her hand.

“If- if you care so much ‘bout what she looks like, why don’t you just download the streams?” He was visibly shaking but Lucy had no sympathy available for purchase right now.

“What?”

“Warworld is just a huge mobile satellite! Even though Mongul moved it to like… a nearly timeless zone or whatever, so rich folk don’t gotta tell their wives how long they’re gone, you can still find a lotta the fights online! Specially Danvers – cause’a how things ended, she’s super popular.

“How things ended?” Fear choked Maggie’s question.

“Oh yeah – like she and this dude she was fighting just started to get outta control – next thing you know they cause a major black out and like – fucken disappear! Opened the cages and everything – Mongul put even placed a bounty down – it’s crazy dude.”

Breathing slowly, carefully, Lucy extracted her hand from his clothes, flexing her now stiff fingers. He didn’t dare move from his position. “Two things are going to happen. First, you are going to bring us our check. Second, you are going to tell us exactly where to find that footage.”

* * *

The conversation with the waiter ended the night immediately. Maggie, Lucy, Kara and Winn had just hailed a cab and gone straight to the DEO. Lena and James had been _more_ then understanding, Lena pressing a brief kiss to Kara’s cheek and telling her to call if she needed anything. Maggie didn’t have the energy to smirk, but she stored that moment away for later.

Following random dude’s instructions, Winn quickly found what was essentially an alien dark web.

The girls hovered behind him, careful to keep Kara from engaging in some of the horrors that side of the internet entertained. The night shift kept a wide birth, picking up on their energy and determining it was best to stay away. But eventually, a small noise escaped the IT guy which had them surrounding him in an instant.

“Is that-“

“I think so.”

No one moved.

Winn had found a video, which his computer translated as titled: _HUMAN DETROYS R’AARP IN ONE MINUTE OR LESS: ALEX, IRON SIDE, DANVERS._

No one moved. 

“Kara-“

“I’m not leaving,” sighing, Lucy accepted there was nothing she could do about that and gestured for Winn to play.

An empty ring clicked into view, not dissimilar to an MMA cage - completely enclosed by fencing, including above. Except, it was at least four times the size, and instead of padding there was concrete, and rather than the fencing being clear of debris, it was lined with weapons. Axes and hammers and knives – every melee weapon you could image, and some you couldn’t, was left hanging from the chain link.

Even without a good angle, you could tell the stadium was packed – the noise was deafening as they waited for whatever it was they were waiting for.

A voice came over the loudspeaker, and Winn had to pause for a second to overlay a translator.

 _“Next, a crowd favorite!”_ The roar grew. _“She’s small, she’s weak but she’s outsmarted every opponent so far – put your hands together for the human known as Ironside Danvers!”_

The crowd lost it.

From one side of the ring, a gate was opened, and a person shoved in. They stumbled, catching themselves on a hand and knee, while the cage slammed shut, locking them in. After a moment she got to her feat. Lucy gasped.

It was so clearly Alex that it hurt. Sharp jaw, pronounced cheek bones, glare that could rival the sun. Even the way she stood was exactly like before, canted hip, shoulders pulled back. She looked strong and capable and ready to walk into the line of fire. It was Alex.

But she was as familiar as she was foreign.

Her hair was no longer soft waves down to her jaw. Instead, it had been shaved on either side, the top long, and sleeked back. The severe look was enhanced by the coal like makeup dragged under each eye. She was now littered in scars – one running through one shaved portion of her hair, a smaller one cutting through her eyebrow, and a longer one running from the corner of her jaw and down her neck. 

_“Aaaaaaaand her opponent! The R’aarp from Yogya, twice her size but half her smarts – meeeet Frank!”_

Frank was shoved in from the opposite side of the room, looking just as unprepared as Alex had. He was _massive_ , and green and already on his feet and pounding his chest. 

_“Let’s not forget the rules!”_ The crowd amped up again. _“No one leaves until the other is dead!”_ A manic laugh followed by “ _bets are now closed – may luck be bestowed upon you! Aaaaaand fight!”_

A timer appeared overlaid on the video, counting down 60 seconds. Alex moved.

She knew exactly what she was doing. One second she was staring down the fuck off big alien, the next she was vaulting herself against the cage, grabbing an axe from the chain link and landing on her feet. On the smaller size, the entire length of the handle was as long as her forearm.

She swung the blade, testing its balance. The alien also grabbed an axe, the _blade_ as long as her forearm. They turned to face each other.

The big guy charged – clearly taking advantage of his size and hoping to cage Alex in. She moved faster.

50 seconds.

Alex dived hard under his swinging arm, taking the axe with her, and somehow coming up unscathed on the other side. The big dude turned around with another roar, maybe saying something in his language. Alex stood unaffected, eyes set and waiting.

He charged again.

40 seconds.

She waited, patient, unmovable, until he was close enough to take a swing. She didn’t raise her own weapon, just titled to the side allow the blade to swing by her face and body. She waited until it clanged against the ground before shifting her body weight.

Unable to stop his momentum, there was nothing he could do when Alex used her own axe to catch the end of his. Hooking the two together, she swung her body around and ripped it out of his grasp.

30 seconds.

Having disarmed him, she was already on the move, lunching herself against the wall, fingers catching in the fence and holding her for a frozen second. Then she kicked off, launching herself with enough force, that when she twisted around it looked like she was going to jump onto his back. Except she was leading with her weapon.

Using her airborne momentum, the entire blade sank deep into his spine, right where his neck met his back.

10 seconds.

She lands on the small of his back, the momentum of herself and the axe shoving him face first into the ground. Not that this bothered the man, as he was dead before he landed. She has to press her knee into his shoulders to create enough leverage to yank the weapon out.

5 seconds.

Stepping off the creature, she kneels down, pressing her fingers against his neck as if checking for a pulse. Whatever she finds drops her to her knees, hair falling forward to cover her face. Her axe clattered to the ground as the crowd roars in victory.

Kara’s knees buckled and even Maggie couldn’t catch her in time.


	4. G: Small Moments (Blood and Water)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Blood and Water (Chapter 1): Homecoming 
> 
> Context: My original draft for the lead up to Alex going up to Midvale to see Eliza after returning to Earth - so the reunion that you guys wanted. 
> 
> This is actually just a small moment that I didn't want to delete - I originally wrote the whole chapter from this angle (Maggie and Lucy going) but realised it was dumb that Kara wouldn't be the one to go see Eliza with Alex. So it might seem a little repetitive to the actual scene I'm posting over in Blood and Water - I just liked the Maggie moment in the beginning and Ky's original dialogue.
> 
> If you want to see the final version jump over to Blood and Water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited, sorry about that!

“You ready to go Danvers?” Maggie asked approaching from central command.

“You really don’t have to come.”

Maggie just grinned, stepping into Alex’s space until she backed into the wall Drew had just been. “And let Lucy have all the fun?” her fingers tangled in her collar – she still hadn’t gotten used to keeping her hands to herself. Having Alex out of her sight was hard enough – once she was back in it, Maggie found herself inching to touch – check that it was real.

“I’m not sure how _fun_ this is gonna be, but okay,” Alex concedes, dipping her head down. the smell of leather and black coffee and _Maggie_ made her head spin. Made her heart settle.

“Ah, it’ll be fine,” Maggie assured, leaning up to press her nose along the taller woman’s jaw. Enjoying how her fingers flexed in her t-shirt. “We’ll make sure of it.”

“You understand that I’m bringing my teenager with us?” Alex asked, eyes closing involuntarily when her lips brushed her jaw. Maggie just hummed. “So, no funny business?”

The detective just chuckled, finally pulling back enough to let Alex breath. “Oh, I know Danvers,” her lips turned a little sharper. “Good luck explaining that to Lucy though.” And then she _winked_ and sauntered away.

Alex, meanwhile, smacked her head against the wall with closed eyes. “These women are gonna be the death of me.”

[…]

It took some wrangling but eventually everyone was settled in the car. Alex was driving – she honestly needed the practice. Lucy called shotgun – claiming that the other women could not be trusted with the AUX cord. Maggie just thought it was because she wanted someone more comfortable with Ky in the backseat.

Ky, for her part, had taken the seat behind her mom. Kara had given her an old iPod and she was _deeply_ fascinated with the thing. The bulky over ear headphones that once belonged to Alex were jammed over her ears before they even pulled out of the DEO underground. Maggie tried to bury her smirk at the sound of 90’s punk rock leaking out the sides.

The trip was fine. Lucy chose music that didn’t make the adults bicker, and there was coffee and snacks and it felt… almost normal? Except there was a 14-year-old alien which belonged to one of the women in the triad and they were all, collectively, putting the trauma in deep need of discussion on the backburner so they could deal with telling the mother’s mother about her sudden reappearance on Earth. And there was an (alien?) dog curled up in the trunk.

Other than that – totally normal.

Alex was warm and happy and smiling. She threw glances at both of her partners whenever the road allowed, and had her right arm resting on the outside of her door the entire ride. She sang along to music without abandon and threw snacks over her shoulder to get Ky’s attention. It was… strangely domestic. Like something out of a coming of age movie – the warm red light of the sunrise and the easy laughter.

It made Maggie’s heart absolutely swell.

The mood only dampened when they pulled into Eliza’s street. Maggie and Lucy had only ever been here for the funeral, so the ghost of that clung to them. Alex looked suddenly nervous – like she did every time she was around her mother. Ky made every conceivable effort a teenager could to appear unaffected by the whole thing. Not very convincing but no one was prepared to call her out on it.

Alex pulled into the drive slower then was normal – keeping the sound of the car to a minimum.

“Alright,” Maggie resisted a smirk when it took her a second to relocate where the ignition was to remove the key. She’d been very clear she hadn’t driven a _car_ in four years – it was just cute seeing that. “We’re here.”

No one moved to open doors.

“Ah,” Ky started, squinting up at the beautiful, two-story house. “Wow?” Maggie snorted, apprising. Yeah, upper middle class was nice – she certainty didn’t grow up like this. “I can’t believe _you_ grew up in a white picket fence _suburb_.”

Alex shrugged, scratching at the back of her neck. Eyeing the house. Not getting out of the car. “What’d you imagine?”

“I don’t know,” Ky muttered, undoing her belt. “Something… less preppy.”

“You should see her bedroom,” Lucy smirked, grabbing the stuff in the foot well. “It’s _bursting_ with Midvale High Pep.”

“Oi,” Alex smacked Lucy’s shoulder with the back of her hand. Smile in her voice. “You’re ruining my mystique.”

“I’ve seen you dance to _Walking on Sunshine_ in public,” Ky relied, opening her door. “Don’t think there was much of an image to ruin.”

“She _what?!”_ The glee on Lucy’s face made Alex blush but she refused to acknowledge it. At least the embarrassment finally chased her out of the car.

Maggie and Lucy followed, snickering at the image, while the other two let Gertrude out of the back. The dog (?) immediately started sniffing around the drive, wandering up towards the house.

Alex took a moment to nab Ky, catching her collar before she could follow. Leaning in close, she waited until the jumpy eyes settled on her. “You ready?”

Ky snorted at the familiar words. “Nope,” she grinned. “Let’s do it.”

Alex laughed back, dragging her around so that an arm was slung over her shoulder as they walked. “That’s my girl.”


	5. PG: Medusa (Blood and Water)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deleted chapter from Blood and Water: Sits between the existing chapters 3 and 4. 
> 
> Context: Alex has yet to leave the DEO but has discussed it with J'onn and the family. Was intended as a lead up to the Jeremiah death in order to better explain Eliza feelings about Alex's role in the family and her subsequent reaction to the death. But, honestly, it just got unwieldy and too much and not really the story I wanted to tell. But I wrote a good chunk of it so I thought I'd share the opening scene.

The crowded bar was always a welcome feeling – even if she couldn’t drink there. Something about it being the space where she and Maggie started, being the space where J’onn and Kara could be open, being the place where Lucy once dragged her into a single stall bathroom and had her way with her – made it a safe space.

And now, it was a safe space for her other family.

“Yo! Cap,” Zeek’s grin was contagious – ears pulling back so far they almost disappeared into his shaggy hair. He pulled out a chair as she limped up to the bar. “What happened to you?”

She grunted, waving a hand for her regular. “Drew sucks.”

“Ah, they kicked your ass in sparing, huh?” He guessed (correctly), throwing down some bills for her drink, winking at the human waitress as she left. He made _very_ sure not to inappropriately watch her walk away with Alex around – he liked his ass _unkicked_ thank you.

“They cheated, is what they did,” she muttered, hooking her unbandaged leg around the stool to drag it closer to the bar. “Doesn’t matter – how are you doing dude? Haven’t heard from you in a while – was surprised to get your message.”

“Oh,” he shrugged, spinning the base of her glass. “Just working down at the foundry – shitty money but easy enough.”

She turned her body to face him, tapping at his knee, leaning her head on an elbow on the counter. “You know the offers always open; I can help you find something else.”

“Thanks, but I don’t wanna work for your girlfriend, or your sister’s girlfriend,” Zeek smirked back. “And anyway – it’s nice, ya know? Just… going to work and not having to save lives or solve the world’s problems and shit?”

“I really, _really_ get it,” she took a sip, thinking about her conversion with J’onn, with Lucy and Maggie – about her future at the DEO. Or… her lack of future at the DEO, and how that made the pressure in her chest lift, just a notch. “But my doors always open, alright? We can always find you something less intense, if that’s what you need.”

He laughed good naturedly, knocking back the last of his drink but not signaling for another – not with Alex. “What I _need_ is to just grab a drink with my Captain every once and a while.”

Her smile softened. Leaning over, she patted the side of his face, leaving her hand there and ducking her head. His ears twitched at the affection. “You don’t need an excuse to spend time with me Ze – my door is always open.”

“I know,” he ducked his head, wrinkling his nose. “Just harder now, ya know? Since moving from Parthas and the crew all scattering and stuff, it’s starting to feel…”

She tilted her head, dropping her hand away but staying close. “Lonely?”

He pressed his lips together, but nodded, turning to face the bar properly.

“I know it’s not the same,” she started, turning her body towards the bar too, but keeping her eyes on her friend. “’Cause I had people waiting for me, but I get feeling lonely, since getting back. I certainly don’t feel adjusted yet, even after eighteen months.”

Zeek sighed, staring into his empty glass. “It’s just weird, ya know?” He titled his head to look at his friend – his leader – his mentor. “Going from seeing you guys every day to… not at all.”

Alex bit the inside of her lip, thinking about that same… weirdness. The shift from one life into another, after four years of adjusting and learning and _settling_. She would never trade her life on Earth for her life in space back – but there were parts of the Exodus that she missed. Her _other_ family being key among them.

“Well,” she started, thinking about the Parthas and the Exodus and how it hadn’t had a chance for a good run in a while. “Maybe we should try get together more often, ya know. As a group? Most the guys that stayed through the end ended up in National City, but almost all the 90 stayed with Bré – we could take a ride over.” _A family reunion_.

“Hey, Cap, you know I woulda stayed on if I hadn’t been injured, right?” Suddenly wide eyes were set on her, thinking about being the _90_ and how the intimate crew that stayed aboard somehow felt… special. Better. More loyal. “Like… I know- I know you told me to get on the jump, but like, I _wanted_ to stay with you guys. Even though I don’t wanna work with the DEO or nothin’.”

“Yeah Ze,” she rested her chin against her shoulder, smiling at the nervous man. More boy really – he’d only been 19 when they took off. He was barely a man now but growing into himself every day. “I know. You’re good.”

Pride. That’s what welled in her chest. _Pride_.

He’d come a long way from the guy that stole her rations and tried to lie about it around the crumbs of evidnce.

“Okay good then,” he nodded, once sure. “But yeah, a reunion sounds good! I know…“ he trailed off, eyes flicking away from her, to someone sitting further down the bar. “Yo, Cap. Check out your six – guy in the big coat.”

Alex turned to look more fully at Zeek but let her eyes drift beyond, to the far wall – the bank of glass which lined the pool tables created a mirror, giving her a good view of the guy. Zeek always had good instincts, a result of living on the streets. There was a reason why she had him on her ground crew, despite his age.

“Good eye,” she muttered, watching as the man in question suddenly got up, slouching further to hide his face as he walked. Something was… off.

She stood, and immediately winced, dropping back onto the stood with a wince. “Fuck, okay. Never mind.” _She was going to kill Drew._

Zeek half laughed, already off his seat. “I’ll just shadow him a bit, make sure he’s on the up and up. Stay down you cripple.”

“Hey, be careful!” She called, watching Zeek step into a jog to catch up with the man already out of the bar. “Fucking kids thinking they can just run into danger like some kind of-“

And then the coughing started.

It took Alex’s eyes a second to see what was happening. What was wrong.

Fog was filling the room. Orange and thick and acid on her tongue.

The alien two stools over from Zeek’s empty seat collapsed, crashing to the floor violently. Leg injury or no, Alex was on her feet, two steps over to him when the screaming started, drowning out the coughing and wheezing.

 _Aliens_. She looked around, gripping the corner of the bar – the human waitress who’d served them dropped her tray, scrambling away from a stumbling Firunte. _It’s just the aliens_.

Taking a sharp breath, she reached out to catch a falling Valarian – but then the fog coated her lungs. Still thick – dense like liquid – but now she could feel it. Could feel her heart rate increase, could feel her lungs contract as it entered her system.

 _Revised observation_ , her brain unhelpfully produced as her knee’s gave out under her. She slammed hard enough into the ground to bruise. _Just aliens and **me**._

Because it was affecting her – for every second she remained drowning in the fog, her breathing became more labored. It felt like she was sucking air through a straw. Her vision was blurring but she could see her hands were shaking.

A violent cough ripped through her, and she lurched forward, catching herself on her bad hand. It took whole seconds for her lungs to stop contracting – chest protesting through the sharp burn. Through blurred eyes she noted that there was blood splattered on her hand, on the floor– right next to the Firunte lying dead.

The fog had cleared, but it was too late. It was in her bloodstream – whatever happened had already happened. She coughed again, hacking so hard it felt like she would tear her throat open. She collapsed completely now, dropping hard to the sticky bar floor, eyes locked on the dead alien inches from her

The last thing she saw before the seizure ripped through her was Zeek – frantic, sliding to the floor beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you think I should include some of this content elsewhere and actually complete it or just scrap the whole thing?
> 
> PS: To anyone in the US, I'm sending out as many good vibes as I can! I know things are crazy and scary over there, but just breath, take time for yourself and stay safe.


	6. G: Darla’s Retention Logs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Faithx5452 and born from the unexpected prompt “Danvers recording another message?” “Better believe it. Must be someone pretty special back home.” And Alex walking in like “they are”, and everyone spinning around like “They? Oh, now you have to share”). They also provided the name! So, extra points.

Ella turned the unknown machinery over in her hands; once, twice, a third time. Careful eyes scrutinizing the object with a mix of interest and frustration. Lyron, in his typical fashion, strode into her workshop and dumped the thing on the tabletop. The only instruction she received was a gruff _fix this_ , which was decidedly unhelpful.

Fix _what?_

But Ella was much too stubborn to ask for more information. Thus, here she sat, staring at the strange toaster sized object with curiosity. And frustration. 

Lyron was a dick.

“What on Earth are you doing?” Ella didn’t even look up to acknowledge the woman who appeared at her entrance.

She squinted. “No… _Definitely_ not Earth based,” of that, she was sure. Too advanced.

Wren just rolled her eyes, hopping the lip of the doorway and sliding herself onto the workbench, joining El in her fixation on the box. “I thought Alex was working this shift?”

“She is,” she turned it onto its rounded side, trying to determine where to even _begin_ with access its innards. “Running late. She’s in comms.”

Wren swung her legs, biting the inside of her cheek. “She recording another message?” Because she’d been there for her log yesterday, and nothing of note had happened since. So, it had to be a personal message.

“Better believe it,” El was loath to admit it but she may, _potentially_ , need help. But she’d start by asking Alex– Stars forbid she inflated Dryl’s head another size.

Wren hummed, pushing down the bite of jealousy in her chest. Not just because it was _Alex_ talking to her previous life, but also because she still maintained connection to her previous life. Wren hadn’t been able to maintain the hope required to keep at it – she’d stopped booking the comms room months ago. She had no doubt her boyfriend will have moved on by now. “There must be someone pretty special back home.”

“Oh, they are.”

Wren’s head snapped around with wide eyes – Like she’d been caught in some forbidden act – which, honestly, she kinda had. It had been almost two years since the Exodus took off, and Wren knew next to nothing about Alex Danvers life outside of these walls. The list was literally; Human, DEO, father is Cadmus.

That’s it. The entirety of the personal facts about her life _before_ Wren had obtained in two years. Which, in fairness, was mostly her own fault. It was only in the last couple of months she’d began trusting the human. But gossip was _rife_ on a ship this small, with as much time to kill as they had – she knew plenty about Ella, Mastih, Dunk and the rest of the ‘Team Alex’ people, just from the grapevine. Alex herself? Not so much.

So, being caught talking about her without her present? Her blood pressure skyrocketed.

Unfortunately, instead of a stuttered apology, her dumb mouth produced a very different set of words. “They?”

Ella dropped the unknown object to her lap and fixed her friend with a look. “I’m sorry, now you have to share.”

Alex just shrugged and stepped into the room, already reaching for her coat and safety gear. She was scheduled for maintenance in the engine room today. “None of your business.”

“Oh, come on,” Ella spun in her chair dramatically, doing a 180 until she was facing the human. “You can’t leave us on that kinda cliff hanger!”

Wren frowned, glancing between them. “Wait, you don’t know?” she tilted her head, squinting at the Alstairan who had been friends with Alex for probably the longest? Maybe Freyer beats her – or Drly. But Dryl was weird – she wasn’t even sure they were _friends_. 

“Nope,” Ella popped the p, tilting her head at the human as she shrugged on her overalls, ignoring them as best she could. “Danvers here likes to keep her private life private.”

“But nothing’s private in this tin can.”

“Ms. Secret Special Agent here disagrees,” Ella tilted her head, smiling at Alex’s snort. “Come on, Doc – just give us _something_. Won’t tell anyone, Scouts honor.”

Alex arched an eyebrow. “I somehow doubt you were a Scout.”

“You don’t know my life,” she grinned. “I was _born_ on Earth – I’m very well acclimated.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt _that_ ,” she reached over, grabbing her toolbox and heaving it onto the table. “I just doubt that you wouldn’t have been booted from the program _immediately_.”

“Cause I’m an alien?”

“Because you’re a _pain in the ass,_ ” but she smiled, genuine. Something squirmed in Wren’s gut – she’d been so _fucking_ wrong about this human. She couldn’t even reconcile the image she’d built in her head that first day with this slightly awkward, very handsome, incredibly charming, dork in front of her.

“True, true, and _because_ I’m a pain in the ass, you know I won’t let this ‘they’ stuff go,” she scooted forward on her chair, dragging it a couple of inches closer. Grin wide and shit eating. “Come on Al, I was the one that _made_ you start making them! Just tell me – who are you leaving messages for twice a month?”

Alex huffed a laugh, fingering the lock on her kit, thinking carefully about her audience. About her time left on this ship. About how lonely it could be and how not talking about her family didn’t make missing them any easier, so maybe the opposite would help.

“I don’t always leave messages for the same people,” she started, eyes still on her gear. “I have a sister, a brother, and a… pseudo father figure, who I’ve been trying to leave messages for.” She exhaled, finally turning to face curious eyes. “I’ve been _trying_ to make one for two people who… but I can’t get the words to come out right.”

A little more emotion laden then El was anticipating, she tipped her head to the side, softening her eyes. “Hey, Al, I’m sorry you don’t have to-“

“Nah, you’re good,” she crossed her arms, leaning against her workbench, opposite Ella’s. “Its… for my girlfriends. Partners. Whatever – it’s for them.”

“Plural?”

Wren’s voice contained nothing but curiosity, giving Alex the space to smile, elaborate. “Yeah – I’m polyamorous? Lucy and Maggie… they’re back home. _They’re_ who I keep trying to talk to. It’s just…” she shrugged, looked out the open hatch. “Too hard? To fit everything in my head into words. Cause, you’re right. They are,” she laughed softly, shaking her head. “Pretty fucking special.”

Ella struggled to keep open affection off her face. Alex had been many things over the last year – none of them were this openly smitten. Openly… in love. She didn’t know the gruff woman had it in her – it was _delightful_. And she fucking deserved it.

But Wren had a pinched forehead, mismatched eyes swirling in confusion. “You think that they’ll be… I don’t know. Waiting for you?”

Ella sharp look over her shoulder told her that was rude, but Alex just shrugged a little, lip pulling up at one side. “I don’t know – maybe not,” she took a breath, grabbing her kit and straightening. “But _I’m_ not giving up. They’re…” she smiled again, even as she searched for words, something in her eyes clenching Wren’s heart. “I guess I just love em.”

And then she shrugged.

Like it was that simple.

Like two years of absence, of waiting, of being tortured on a ship millions of lightyears away, was no obstacle.

“You know,” something in Wren’s voice had Alex hesitating – ready to get to work. “On my planet, there was a word for relationships like that.”

Alex frowned, glancing at El quickly. “Queer relationships?”

 _That_ wrenched a snort out of her mouth, waving a hand in front of her as if to dispel the very thought. “No – _God_ no. I mean relationships that make no sense – that… are unbreakable. Even with unbeatable odds.”

“Oh,” Alex shifted, uncomfortable suddenly with the direction of this conversation, and being at the center of it. This felt like _emotions_ territory.

But Ella shit eating grin was back – enjoying her friends discomfort in this particular context. Alex was great, but she was also _shockingly_ easy to tease. And this just recked of teasing potential. “What’re they called?”

“A Noamoy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unclear if this is cannon but hope you enjoyed! This will likely spin off into its own series of just Exodus scenes that don't fit into flashbacks? Already got some first meetings, like Lincoln and Dry, but me know if you'd be interested in seeing more/anything specific.
> 
> Faithx5452 I promise to edit the next chapter of WMAMO to make up for the lack of new content for you!


End file.
